Conventional trousers are usually formed with four panels of material, with seams up the outside of the leg and hip, and up the inside of the leg, and also up the centre of the seat and the centre of the abdomen.
These four panels are joined, in the crotch area, by seams.
The location of the four seams through the crotch area, leads to the bunching of several thicknesses of fabric in this region.
For various health reasons it is considered desirable to as far as possible reduce the overlapping of several thicknesses of fabric in the crotch area, and as far as possible to cover the crotch area with only a single thickness of fabric.
In addition, it is considered desirable to provide a trouser construction in which the waist band in the area of the abdomen is cut lower than on conventional trousers, thereby avoiding constriction of the abdomen which, it is believed, leads to interference with the digestive tract.
One form of improved trouser construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,297.
The present invention utilizes some of the teaching of the aforesaid patent, in a more developed form.